Hub-bearing units of the flanged type for application to driving wheels of a motor vehicle are already known to the prior art. For example, Document EP 2602123 A1 describes a hub-bearing unit, in this case asymmetric, for the wheel of a motor vehicle, which includes a flanged hub, rotatable about a rotation axis, a flange integral with the flanged hub and transverse to the axis of rotation, a stationary ring disposed radially outside of the flanged hub and provided with rolling raceways axially spaced from one another, and two rows of rolling bodies arranged between the stationary ring and the flanged hub. The flanged hub integrally form a radially inner raceway for the row of rolling bodies axially external, while the radially inner raceway for the row of rolling bodies axially internal is formed on an inner ring of the bearing, press fitted on the radially outer flanged hub.
Such an embodiment, particularly in the case of heavy applications in terms of load transmitted, entails considerable local loads between rings and rolling bodies of the bearing; moreover, this embodiment does not permit to obtain large values of resistance of the bearing and its greater durability. Finally, it usually presents remarkable axial dimensions, due to the presence of the flange portion integral with the flanged hub and transverse to the axis of rotation.
Document US2010/119186 A1 discloses a cylindrical pilot portion to be fitted to an inner periphery of a wheel, formed at an inner diameter part of a brake rotor. A shape of a hub wheel, in particular, the shape on an outboard side is thus simplified, and the hub wheel can be formed at low cost through cold forging or the like.
Document WO2005/030499 A1 relates to a mechanical system comprising at least two parts where these parts are moveable relative to each other. The system comprises at least one non contacting power and data coupling device for transferring data between the first part and the second part. The type of power and data coupling device can be inductive, capacitive, radiographic and a combination of these.
Document WO 2009/051047 A1 discloses a bearing device for a wheel, in which circumferential play is minimized, a hub ring and an outer joint member of a constant velocity universal joint can be connected to each other with good workability, and the hub ring and the outer joint member are adapted to be separable from each other to provide the device with good maintainability.
Finally, document DE 34 00 701 A1 relates to a ring gear which is rotatably mounted in a rear axle transmission of a motorcycle and is integrally provided with a conical extension. The conical inner surface of a cone ring is driven onto the extension by means of attachment screws which penetrate said ring.
None of such documents is able to solve the above technical problem.